Just Give Us A Minute
by lazybunnbunn
Summary: After Anna went inside to look for her sister, what did Kristoff and Olaf do as they waited a whole minute?


"1..2..3.."

The counting was soon joined in by Kristoff as Olaf plopped next to him.

"5...6...7..."

"So, Svenn!" Olaf interrupted as soon as the thought came to his mind, "What do _you_ think Elsa is like?" He asked in his lively tone. Elsa built him from snow, that's for sure, but he definitely had Anna's warm and cheerful personality.

"The Queen?" Kristoff paused for a moment to gather his thoughts from what he heard from his fellow workers. The last time he, or anyone had saw the young queen, was when she was eight years old, a few days before the gates to the castle were closed. Fair skin, light blonde hair, almost white like snow, and those adorable blue eyes. She was very poised and elegant for someone so young, and very polite, but she was also full of life especially when she was with her sister, Anna.

"Well," he started, "One can only imagine. No one's heard from her in thirteen years, and people change over time." He really didn't want to answer; actually he didn't know how to answer the snowman's question without sounding so vague or uninterested.

"Oh c'mon, just take a guess! Think with your heart." For a snowman, he sure was persistent. The ice carver was sure that Olaf wasn't going to stop bugging him unless he gave an answer.

"Alright, alright. Elsa..." He sighed before choosing his words. "I imagine that she's quiet, unless spoken to. Uh...let's see...I'm sure she's really nice and straight forward, like a queen should be."

"Mhm, yeah, but what about as a person! What do you think of her as a _person_?!" Olaf stressed. Why was he so curious anyway? Maybe he just wanted this minute to pass by a lot faster so he could meet his creator.

"You're not gonna stop bugging me until you get a straight answer, are you?"

"Nope!" The snowman quickly replied.

Kristoff frowned he suddenly felt strange, like he knew what Elsa was feeling as a _person. _No other human contact since her parents passed. Kristoff had been just as lonely as Elsa when it came to wanting human contact. Sure he had the other ice carvers, but it's not like any of them bothered to take him and Svenn in as their own, they just watched over him as he did his own thing. Kristoff removed his cap from his head and began to fiddle with it between his mitten hands. He then slowly continued,

"I think Elsa is very lonely and scared, and just in need of a little...a little..." His words trailed off as he began to stare off into the frozen land, nothing but mountains and trees for miles; it almost seemed endless. Since Kristoff stopped talking, there was nothing but silence, with the exception of the harsh wind that blew every once in a while.

"What do you mean?" Olaf asked, finally breaking the silence; also seeming a bit worried this time, and curious as to where the ice seller was coming from?

"Because when you're alone and scared with no other human contact for years and years, your heart begins to change. You start to wonder if there's anyone out there who does love you or if anyone would even want to hug—"

"Svenn..." Olaf's hoarse voice interrupted as his wooden hands were opened wide and ready for an embrace. "Do you need a hug?"

The human flinched at the question, "What? No!" He quickly denied as he made a slightly uncomfortable face at Olaf. But if he had to be honest with himself, he did. Sure he had his friends, 'The Love Experts', to hug him, but he wanted human affection. And deep down, he was actually grateful that the snowman was offering him a hug, but it was just something he didn't want from a snowman.

"Fine, fine I understand you." The snowman plopped back down on his bottom and patted his wooden fingers against his round feet. Another question was now forming in the snowman's head and a big smile soon followed. "Would _you_ hug Elsa?"

Now there was a question, but instead of thinking about hugging the queen, he thought of wrapping his arms around her sister…After he caught her from that fall, or the 'crazy trust exercise' as Anna calls it, it was really all he could think about. She was really warm and light, unlike his heavy friends. That was something he longed for. But then, the thought of hugging Elsa did cross his mind, would she feel exactly the same? She did have the powers of ice, what if she was cold to the touch? He briefly thought about what his adoptive mother said to him some time ago.  
><em>'Honey, sometimes a hug is all you can get in this cold world. You're lucky if you can get even that! Now come here and give me some lovin',' and don't you get hurt out there again!'<br>_He remembered that day clearly, because he cut his hand on the job and his adoptive mother wouldn't lay off on the kisses...But since then, that advice has stuck to him.  
>Maybe a warm hug could cure Elsa's, possibly, cold touch, but a hug from him-a stranger-that wouldn't seem right, it would have to be someone else.<br>"You know what Olaf, I think a hug may be what Elsa needs...Olaf…?" He raised his head to look around him once he realized the snowman wasn't responding , "Olaf!" he called out again, this time he heard Olaf finishing up his enthusiastic counting.

"58, 59, 60!" And there he was, the happy snowman had eagerly finished his counting and already opened the doors and entered his creator's ice palace,  
>"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"<p> 


End file.
